Kurumi's Devious Plan
by KinoM4SteR
Summary: Kurumi have a strong desire for Shidou and she made a plan to make him hers in no time. Seducing will be secondary but the main point is a little game in store for Shidou. What surprise will Shidou experience from Kurumi? Read to find out. Lemon Story


**Greetings everyone! My name is Kino and today I have written my first ever Date A Live lemon Fanfic! Featuring my favorite girl Kurumi! Watch as she unfolds her plan to capture Shidou and even have her way with him. Date a live needs more lemon love! It's a series which is worth writing!**

**Without further ado! Enjoy the story! Teehee**

* * *

It was evening, the bright orange sky which one could daze under its magnificence for a long time. Shidou was on his way home from school along with Tohka.

Tohka was as cheerful as ever since Shidou was there to make her happy. They exchange jokes and even talk about how annoying Origami's action on stalking Shidou the whole day. After some time later, Tohka wants to invite Shidou to meet Yoshino about a nice story that she's going to share.

Shidou decline and replied

"Sorry, Tohka-Chan I need to buy groceries for the house" he said while patting her head

"Awww, Ok Shidou then I will see you tomorrow!" Tohka was pouted in disappointment but still manage to smile

"Ok Tohka-Chan! Take care on your way home!" Shidou said enthusiastically and wave his hand

Tohka nods while smiling and raise her right hand and wave as she went off

Just as Shidou was about to go to the nearest grocery shop, he heard some evil laughter nearby. He went to investigate at a dark alley, Shidou checked and nothing was there.

He turned his head back and someone's face was close to his. Shidou freak out until he was taken aback.

The person laughs in amusement for Shidou's reaction.

"Kurumi-chan please don't scare me like that" Shidou said while touching his chest.

"Haha… Shidou-kun what were you thinking? Trying to draw innocent girls to this dark alley?" Kurumi looked at him innocently

Kurumi looked cheerful as always and wore her usual school uniform. Part of her hair covered her left eye which made Shidou wondered whether it's her style. Not to mention her sexy black pantyhose covering her legs.

"Umm you got it wrong! I was just checking on a strange noise coming from this alley" Shidou said while laughing sarcastically

Kurumi smirk and went closer to Shidou

"But what if that innocent girl would be me?" She said while looking at Shidou with Puppy eyes

"Eh? I…I..." Shidou wanted to deny her claim but she started walking closer to him

Every inch he steps back making Kurumi smirk until he touched against the wall behind him.

"It's alright Shidou…. I won't hurt you" Kurumi said in a seductive tone

Seconds later Kurumi's face was close to his and Shidou has nowhere to run. They look at each other in the eye, neither both spoken. Just the awkward silence and Shidou's heart beating really fast.

Kurumi smirk once again and secretly cast a barrier around them to prevent people from seeing them. She does not want to ruin her plan again just like last time.

Soon enough Kurumi closed the distance between their lips. Shidou felt her tender lips crashing to his; Kurumi's tongue went inside him without hesitation. Her tongue played with his and then something happen.

Shidou swallowed something that was unusual and it was small until it went through his throat. Kurumi depart the kiss and she was smiling happily.

"Kurumi-chan… What did you made me swallow?" Shidou said while looking shocked and at the same time placing his hand at the throat.

"Ara ara… It's just some pill that will make you fall into slumber, don't worry it's not lethal" She said with a bright smile.

"If the others find out then you might be trouble!" Shidou said while worrying about her

"Oh that? Don't worry I will find a place that is suited for the both of us" She said playfully

"But…"

Before Shidou could continue, his vision blurred and his legs suddenly tremble wanting to fall down.

With his last strength he said

"Please don't hurt anyone… It's me you are looking for…" With that said he lost conscious and fell towards Kurumi's arms.

"Fufufu… I know and let our little fun begin" She suddenly turned her cheerful look to an evil one.

On the spot, Kurumi transforms to her usual crimson astral dress with black frills. She then carried Shidou using both her arms and plunged into darkness. Afterwards, the barrier disappeared and everything was back to normal.

A few moments later,

Shidou woke up from his sleep and he found himself in his own classroom. The funny thing was he slept on the cold hard floor. He tried to get up and rub his eyes to get a better view.

Once Shidou got back his vision, he saw that the sky was red in color.

"What the….? The sun too? I think I'm dreaming" He said to himself while unable to recall what happen.

"Ara ara… Shidou-kun, I don't think you are dreaming when I'm here" Kurumi said to him while sitting on the teachers table.

Shidou turned his head back and saw Kurumi siting with her legs cross.

"Kurumi-chan! You look different…"

"Fufufu… Yeah this is my spirit form" Kurumi said while chuckling away

"Oh I see… Umm why are we here?" Shidou questioned her

Kurumi smirk evilly and responded

"I'm glad you asked Shidou-kun, today we are going to play a game"

"Ga..game? What kind of game?" Shidou said while confused

"Yes, a game called Hide and Seek" Kurumi said happily

"What? A kid's game? But why? Shidou said while looking at her

"This is where it starts to get interesting Shidou-kun listen up"

-You have 1 hour to hide from me

-Only use the school premises. Do not run through the gates as it is barred

-I will be the seeker and you will hide

-In order to achieve victory, I must touch you regardless if I found you multiple times

-It's your win if you can hold out for 1 hour

Shidou did not object to her game because he knows well that she killed a lot of people. So in order to stop the massacre, he will play along with her.

"Alright and what is the reward to whoever wins?" Shidou asked the last question

"Fufufu… If you win, you will be set free and none of this would have happen" Kurumi still said happily without any disappointment in her words

"And…. If you win?" Shidou asked curiously

"Hehehe… You will have to listen to me for a day without objections" Kurumi said in a dark tone

"Alright I accept the rules and I guess I should run now huh? Shidou said sarcastically

"You have 1 minute" Kurumi said to him

Shidou thought in his mind "WHAT? NOW? Oh shit then"

"May the best player win!" Shidou said as he ran off somewhere in the school.

Shidou ran out of the class room and went outside to think where the best place to hide is.

He thought of hiding in the storage room but it was too obvious because Kurumi might check there. For a moment he grabs his phone from his pocket and it was not destroyed.

The moment he switch on his phone, the line bar appears to be absolute zero. Not only had that but with Kurumi faced as the wallpaper.

"Don't even try calling… Shidou-kun" The message at the bottom of the screen

Shidou sighed and he cannot use any means of communication outside of school.

"I guess I have to play by the rules to win" He thought in his mind

Shidou kept walking in search for a nice hiding spot. Until he noticed the gym building, he went in and explore around.

After searching around, he found the male and female changing room. He blushed while thought of hiding in the girl's room.

He hesitates a bit until he heard the school bell rang. It was strange at first until Shidou realize that she is now seeking for him!

"Oh damn… I guess I have no other choice then!" Shidou said as he entered the girls changing room

He then saw everything from locker to bench and to a window displaying the field.

Shidou thought of an idea as an emergency escape route just behind one of the shower room lies an exit door. He could use the window to see where's Kurumi if she were to ever come here.

Since the time starts now, he was really worried as to whether Kurumi will do something horrible.

Shidou's mind was filled with fear of either getting executed on the spot or Kurumi will cut off his limbs. He brushed it off immediately and remained calm.

Suddenly he saw Kurumi wandering around the school field, Shidou quickly duck below the window and took a peek.

It seems she was just searching for all the possible places Shidou might have been gone to.

"What the? Such coincidence for her to be here of all places" Shidou said nervously

"Is she going to come here? If she is then where should I plan my escape route?" He wondered in his mind

There were two possibilities, either hide inside the locker or the exit door behind the shower room. Kurumi was acting weird because she looked up the sky while closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and was looking sadistic from the way she crosses her eyes while smirking.

She suddenly looks at his position and began walking towards it.

" Oh no no no…. She knows! But… How?" Shidou questioned himself but it was no use.

He has no choice but to ponder on one of the choices. He thought long and hard until he chose to run away at the exit door.

"Staying here will be pointless because Kurumi has the power to search the entire lockers in a blink of an eye" Shidou conclude his decision and wait for Kurumi to pass by.

Shidou took the risk and take another peek at the window; he saw Kurumi went inside the gym at the front entrance. Taking this opportunity he uses the exit door behind the shower and went out.

Thankfully she still didn't notice him yet as her figure disappear inside the gym.

"Ok… Now I need to find a new place to hide now" Shidou said as he looked at the clock on top of the school central tower.

"15 minutes have passed… Damn… still a long way to go"

Shidou ran until he reached the school building.

He entered inside and it was dark, however the window provided light from the sun which made inside looked reddish black.

"Time to hide somewhere in this building…. But where?" Shidou thought for a while.

Then he got an idea out of a sudden.

"I know! Maybe in the library since it's the least expected place" He happily said to himself while walking there.

Moments later, he went up stairs to the 2nd floor to find himself near the library. Suddenly he heard footsteps of someone at the back.

"Kurumi? Oh no…." Shidou cursed himself a little for making a bad choice.

So he ran quietly through the hallway until he looked outside the window. There lies a lone person who happens to be Kurumi. Apparently she was looking up the window until she saw a figure running.

Their eyes met and Shidou's eyes were filled with fear the moment he saw Kurumi.

Kurumi smirks evilly and she started to run inside the school building. (She can't fly otherwise it's cheating)

"Oh my god…. Bad luck really strikes me today" Shidou said as he kept running.

"Wait the minute… Those footsteps before were another person besides me and Kurumi?" Shidou said as he wondered.

So he stopped running and hides around the corner while taking a peek. Another Kurumi figure came out searching for him.

"What? You mean to tell me she can multiply herself?" Shidou said to himself while feeling sad

"Now… Where to run? She found me here already…"

Shidou looked at the clock at a nearby class and it's only left 20 minutes till the game is over.

"I guess I have no choice but to either hide in one of the classrooms… She probably has multiple clones standing guard at the stairs"

Shidou quietly tip toed all the way in one of the classrooms. Not to mention his face has gotten cold sweats while feeling very nervous. Shidou hide at the back of the teacher's table and prayed to dear god that he will not be found.

Meanwhile Kurumi was smirking all the way at the hallway

"He can't win this…. I'm just toying with him till the last second… Kufufufufu" Kurumi laughed evilly

All of her clones have blocked all the exit points where Shidou might run off to. Trapping him like a mouse with multiple cats.

Shidou heard a sound of footstep getting closer to where the classroom is. He heard someone slide the back door and went in.

Shidou cupped his mouth while thinking

"She's here!"

Shidou took the risk by peeking a bit but since the room was dark with crimson rays shining by the window. From there he saw Kurumi was looking out the window.

"Did she think I would climb up to the roof top?" Shidou was confused

"No… I'm not a risk taker since I don't have any proper equipment to do it" Shidou brushed the thought off

"Now is my chance to get out of here… Or eventually she will come here" Shidou planned

He super quietly tip toed all the way outside the classroom and run off to some of the exit points.

Shidou then take a look at the clock and it was 5 minutes till the game ends.

"I just need 5 more minutes…." Shidou said while feeling confident.

He walked all the way at the end of the hallway until he heard

"Shidouuuuu-kuuuun! I'm here hehehe"

Shidou almost had a heart attack until he turned his head back slowly. There lies his greatest and fearful nightmare….. Kurumi

People or more specifically the AST nicknamed her as Nightmare. She really does live up to the name when she encounters Shidou face to face.

But the distance was far away giving Shidou the advantage to plan of something.

"Remember the rules… If I lay a finger on you anywhere… It's my win" Kurumi repeated the rules again

"Then catch me if you can!" Shidou started running

Kurumi just walk calmly towards the running boy.

Shidou ran and ran until the moment he made a turn, a figure was standing there.

"…. Kurumi …." Shidou stopped running and revise a plan

Unfortunately that figured girl saw Shidou and started walking towards him slowly.

Shidou was shocked and quickly ran back but was stopped by his brain because Kurumi is also at the back of him.

So all he could do was shake in fear while having left no choice but to run into one of the classroom nearby. Shidou ran inside until finding another Kurumi looking out at the window.

Then she turned her head facing Shidou

"Hello there Shidou-kun… Sorry but Game over" Kurumi said with an evil tone

"What are you talking about? You did not touch me yet" Shidou said

Kurumi laughed softly and ask him to look down at his feet.

Shidou was confused until he looked down to find himself getting restrained by hands.

"What!? I CAN'T MOVE!" Shidou panicked

Kurumi walked seductively to Shidou and kissed his cheek. Soon enough, the bell rang and it shows that the game is over.

"Gotcha! Now for my orders for today" Kurumi said while snapping her finger

All of her 6 clones came inside the classroom and return back to the underworld (Or something).

Shidou was quite scared on her orders and he was dragged down slowly into darkness.

**Moments later**

Shidou found himself on lying on the bed while being cuffed with both of his hands. But it was no ordinary bed, it was decorated like a black Lolita style. There were many black frails all around it with red colored pillow which Shidou's head is laying.

"What? I passed out again?" Shidou said while unable to re call his memories

He tried to move but he was restrained by those cuffs. Soon enough, Kurumi came into the master bedroom and said in a seductive tone.

"Shidou-kun! Do you want to know what the order is for today?"

She only wore her black lace bra along with her very delicate crimson colored panties. Additionally her hair was still the same… Pig tails.

"Umm… No… What is the order?" Shidou said while confused and thought of being killed straight away

"Be a good boy and listen to me as I'm about to fuck you all night until you moan out my name loudly" Kurumi smirk happily

"Wh…Wh…what?! You can't be serious?" Shidou said while flustered

"Oh I am dead serious… If you are wondering where this place is…. It's my secret house" Kurumi add-on

Then Kurumi climb up the bed and pin Shidou down while whispering to his ears

"No one can detect this house, not even Origami… Also no one can hear us fufu"

"I…" Shidou was at lost for words.

"Don't worry at least your manhood is telling the truth" Kurumi looked from the back and saw his manhood bulging out.

She then switches her body position and her face was right directly at the bulging manhood. She chuckles softly while zipping down Shidou's pants. Suddenly his manhood came out instantly fully erect in front of her face.

"Kurumi-chan please no…" Shidou wailed helplessly as his legs were trembling

"Oh shut up Shidou-kun" Kurumi said while she pressed down her pussy on top of Shidou's face.

Shidou felt a warm sensation and he followed the flow by licking her panties.

Kurumi moans softly and said

"Cheater! I will make you cum first" With that said she opens her mouth and begins to suck on his manhood.

This made Shidou moan softly as Kurumi's tongue was fantastic. It went through every part of his manhood and made Shidou felt lots of pleasure. Kurumi took out her panties and threw it off the bed while saying

"Now let's see who can make the other cum first Shidou-kun"

Shidou returned the favor by using his tongue to enter her pussy deeper. Kurumi was taken aback by his simulation and moan softly

Kurumi revenged back by using her mouth to deep throat Shidou's manhood all the way into her throat.

Shidou gave up in an instant and he cums straight away without warning. That pleasure electrify throughout Shidou's body relentlessly.

Kurumi receive all of Shidou's healthy sperm inside her mouth.

"No… Fair…. Ha…Ha" Shidou said while his saliva was dripping out

Kurumi switched back into her original position to face Shidou. She opened her mouth just to show it to Shidou before drinking it.

After the last gulp, Kurumi was really happy and replied

"Fufu… This is just the beginning Shidou-kun! The night is still young!"

With that said Kurumi kissed Shidou without hesitation and at the same time stroke his manhood. Kurumi's tongue was simply too dominant and Shidou would have no choice to but let it explore his mouth.

The warm and erotic sensation felt by her tongue made Shidou's manhood stiffen in no time.

Kurumi continued kissing until the both ran out of breath, her lips slowly depart from his and there's a trail of saliva appears erotically.

"Now let's have some fun Shidou-kun!" Kurumi said happily while she grab his erected manhood and position it towards her pussy.

Shidou was huffing for air until Kurumi's face was near to his in an instant

"Any last words before I take your first time?" Kurumi's smile was intimidating

"I…I… Just do it…" Shidou said helplessly

"Good boy…" Kurumi cheerfully said

Soon his manhood penetrates inside of her pussy slowly.

Kurumi relax herself by closing her eyes while Shidou was gritting his teeth, it made the both of them felt weird until blood came out of her pussy.

"Ahh… It's finally in Shidou-kun… We give each other our first time" Kurumi said happily

"Oh… Your insides are so slippery and tight Kurumi-chan" Shidou replied while gasping for air

His hands were still tied to the bed while Kurumi was on top of him.

Looking downwards, she smirks and starts to move initiating the cowgirl position.

Shidou felt a shiver down his spine the moment she moves, he felt that it was too much for him. Then Kurumi noticed that he was trying his best.

Kurumi while moving her hips, moved down to Shidou's breathing spot and said

"Don't put too much pressure ok? Just enjoy it since I am not going to kill you" Kurumi showed a slight warm smile

"Ok... Could you release my hands? I feel uncomfortable…" Shidou said with a puppy look

"Haha Alright!" Kurumi took the keys under the pillow and unlocked Shidou's cuffs

After that was done, Kurumi uses her tongue to tickle Shidou's neck

"Ah… Kurumi-chan…" Shidou said out her name while feeling hot

"Please move too Shidou-kun… "Kurumi whispers in his ears

With that said, Shidou moved his hips and it suddenly made Kurumi felt horny. He slowly starts to like this until his manhood was tightened because of Kurumi's slippery walls.

After each thrust, Shidou shouted out her name multiple times and likewise Kurumi too. Their voices echoed throughout the room until Shidou was on the verge of ejaculating. Kurumi felt his manhood twitching like crazy.

"Cum inside me Shidou-kun! Let me have your energy that I crave for so long!" Kurumi shouted for him to hear

Shidou understood and at the same time both of them reached orgasm with good timing.

Kurumi felt like she is the happiest girl in the world. Shidou saw her erotic after sex face and it made his manhood started to erect once again.

Shidou got a plan and wants to try another love-making.

He then made Kurumi lie down on the bed softly and she suddenly spread her legs for him

"On…. One… More time Shidou-kun" Kurumi said to him erotically

Shidou can clearly see her pink pussy with his cum dripping out of it. Then he went beast mode and slide his manhood inside her in one thrust.

This time it was really slippery due to his cum and it made lots of erotic sounds. He slides in and out until Kurumi was once again in pleasure land.

"I…I… I think I might be addicted to this Shidou-kun…" Kurumi said in a horny tone.

Shidou also felt so much pleasure that he might have taken a liking towards her not as her savior but as a woman. He then reached for her lips and kisses her passionately.

A mixture of pleasure and passion were exchanged, not to mention erotic saliva sounds going through their mouths. This time, Shidou's manhood penetrates deeper till kissing against her G spot.

It made Kurumi cannot think of anything except sex

"Ohh…. Shidou-kun… I love you" Kurumi said while feeling horny

"Me..Me…too Kurumi-chan" Shidou replied while smiling slightly

Pretty soon, they were both sweating from the entire love-making and Shidou was on the verge of cumming the second time. Kurumi also said to him that she was about to reach orgasm.

Then both of them scream out each other names with passion, it was so loud that it even frighten the birds at a nearby electric post.

Kurumi could feel his manhood gushing out warm and sticky semen inside her pussy.

"Shi…dou…kun" She said tiredly while looking at him in the eye

Shidou was tired and later fell on top of Kurumi while his eyes half-opened. Kurumi chuckled and pat his head softly while cuddling at the same time.

Soon Shidou left a smile and fell into deep slumber.

**NEXT DAY!**

Shidou woke up in a very strange place…. He was in his jammies and that strange place is his house.

"I'm back? You mean it's a dream?" Shidou thought for a second until a person came in

"Onii-chan! Where were you the whole night? I've been worried about you!" Kotori shouted at him

"Relax Kotori…. Besides I think I had a complicated dream… Maybe I was somewhere with Kurumi…" Shidou said as he was trying to recall his memories

"Huh? Kurumi? That's strange… You were supposed to make her fall in love with you" Kotori said while opening a bag of lollipops and ate one of them.

"I know…. But anyhow we need to get ready for school!" Shidou stretched his arms and got up.

After doing his usual routine, he dressed up in his school uniform and went to school with his sister.

They were greeted by Tohka along the way and her cheerful attitude never fails to place a smile on Shidou's face. After exchanging their greetings, an unknown figure came by and taps on Shidou's back.

Shidou turned to look behind and there stood Kurumi!

He raises up his eyebrow and then a flash of memory came back to him in an instant.

The sleeping drug, Hide and Seek, Seduction and Sex!

He sweated again but Kurumi was just standing there smiling at Shidou warmly

"Ohayo Shidou-kun! How are you today?" Kurumi happily said in her school uniform

"Umm… Ohayo Kurumi-chan! I'm fine" Shidou said in a halfhearted way with a small laugh

Kurumi smirks and went in to his private space while hugging him.

Tohka and Kotori saw that and went into angry mode called "What the hell are you doing?"

Kurumi lean in to his ears and whispered in a seductive manner

"I had fun last night Shi-dou-kun…. Hope we can get along well in school and at home"

"Oh and I will keep your promise not to kill anyone anymore because I have found my soul mate" Kurumi continued.

"Kurumi…." Shidou softly called out her name

Kurumi smiled and went in to kiss Shidou's cheek; Shidou himself was stunned and blushed like crazy.

Tohka and Kotori were lit up with a burning aura and were quite furious at Kurumi. Kurumi on the other hand looked at the angry duo and just wave at them cheerfully.

Just when Kurumi walk slowly and passed them, she said to the angry duo softly "It's my win"

A smirk was seen across her face at the process leaving the angry duo went to check on Shidou.

Shidou was touching his cheek to feel that her warm sensation is still there

Kotori spoke first

"Shidou! Do you want me to call the AST and attack her? I think her intention is to poison your skin!"

"Yeah do it! Kotori! I bet Kurumi will kill people again!" Tohka express her worries

Shidou smiled softly and pat both Kotori and Tohka heads

"It's ok; Kurumi won't hurt people again…. She sort of fell in love with me"

Tohka felt his soft and lovely hand while saying

"Well if Shidou said so… Then I guess we should believe him"

Kotori nods and then whispers to Tohka

"Tougher competition I guess"

Then suddenly Kotori and Tohka went ahead to discuss a certain plan to seduce Shidou.

Shidou sighed a little and carry on at the back of them. Not long, Tobiichi came from the back of Shidou and said to him with a poker face

"Anything wrong?"

Shidou was shocked a little but nonetheless replied while smiling

"No nothing wrong, it's just that I made someone be a better person"

Tobiichi tilt her head in confusion but kept on following him

"I see that's great Shidou" She compliments him

* * *

**THE END!**

**And…. That's it folks! I hope all of you enjoy this story and please leave a comment if you think it's good or bad. I'm willing to hear them. Oh and I'm really looking forward to season 2 so I bet there will be many things happening. New girls and More DATES! Woo! I still haven't read the light novel though to know what's going on though.**

**Well hope all of you readers have a nice day and Peace out!**


End file.
